


love and lessons

by charleybradburies



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Children, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gendry is a Baratheon, I Don't Even Know, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, Married Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Minor Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Other, POV Gendry, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Post-Canon, Reading, Short & Sweet, Storm's End (ASoIaF), Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: The eldest Baratheon daughter wants to make sure Gendry can read.





	love and lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shannonissatan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannonissatan/gifts).



> [[Reblog on Tumblr](https://teamhousestark.tumblr.com/post/185010098932/arya-and-gendrys-kid-a-whole-four-and-a-half)]

It’s among the maester’s duties to help train Gendry, and for Jurne’s efforts, along with Davos’, Arya’s, and even Gilly’s, Gendry does, for the most part, know how to read by the time it’s Shireen’s time to leave her brothers to their own devices and learn for herself. 

Shireen, though, having lived her four and a half years with confidence, is certain that her mother’s tendency to handle household matters like letters means that her father doesn’t know well enough, and the little girl insists Gendry join her for her lessons. He’s adored her for longer than she’s been alive, so knowing that Arya is more than capable of handling whatever needs to be done, he joins Shireen anyway. 

He’s there as she learns to spell the names of the history her parents had been a part of making, and she helps him as he puts down his letters to Jon and Sansa, to Bran and Meera, to Gilly and Sam. When the letters are personal, as they usually are, she adds her own touches, telling their family about the stories she was excited to continue reading with Gendry, about the latest storms, about her little brothers and the next babe that was to come. 

When grammar and memory failed him, he could count on her piping up from her seat, whether she was next to him or heavy in his lap, and as much as it irks him to be corrected by most adults, his black-haired darling always corrected him with a love he held dear, and he could not mind.


End file.
